Cazador de bestias
by Itae
Summary: Maltratado y despreciado en donde era su hogar, el escapa para empezar su propio camino y vengar la muerte de la única persona que lo amaba, será entrenado para ser un bijuu slayer.


(Naruto)-

 **(Voz demoniaca)-**

 _ **(Pensando)-**_

 _(Magia)-_

 **(Los derechos de Naruto y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen)**

 ***Prólogo: Huida y revivir***

El imperio del remolino, un lugar donde solo habitan los magos más poderosos, su dictadora y reina Uzumaki Kushina era una mujer de cabello rojo un vestido color negro, zapatilla de cristal, pulseras de diamantes y una corona de reina, ella aunque vistiera de una manera elegante era la persona más poderosa y fuerte del imperio pero antes de ella hubo una persona que superaba su poder y ese era su marido fallecido Namikaze Minato, minato era alguien humilde y amable, kushina es alguien arrogante que piensa nada mas en el poder, un día minato extrañamente murió en el cuarto año de sus hijos que eran tres, Namikaze Uzumaki Haruna, una pelirroja cabello lacio de piel clara y hojas violetas, Namikaze Uzumaki Menma, un pelirrojo se pelo revoltoso y al igual que su hermana era de piel clara y ojos violeta y Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto era una copia de su padre, pelo revoltoso color rubio, piel un poco morena y ojos azules, este último a comparación de sus hermanos el nació con un cuerpo muy débil y con casi ninguna posibilidad de usar magia, kushina como era alguien obsesionada con el poder ella nunca vio a naruto como su hijo, naruto siempre fue visto como un bicho, una mierda en el imperio y siempre era maltratado por todos incluyendo a sus hermanos, su padre era el único en el lugar que podría decirse que lo amaba, se sintió morir cuando murió su padre pero por una promesa que le hizo antes a su padre logró superarlo y ahora a sus cinco años era el momento de empezar su camino.

–¡No lo dejen escapar!– ordenó un soldado del imperio.

Naruto se encontraba huyendo de los soldados y guardias y le era difícil correr con una gran mochila en su espalda y su pequeñas piernas hacían lo que podían.

– _ **Debo llegar al puente que me saca del imperio**_ – los pensamientos de naruto fueron interrumpidos al ver que el gran puente era cubierto por más soldados – ** _Maldición_** – pensó naruto con rabia corrió a otro lado y se vio atrapado – ** _no sabia que el imperio era rodeado por un acantilado_** – naruto vio por la orilla y se podía ver hasta el fondo que parecía un bosque de puro fuego – _ **Ahora se porque esta el puente**_ – fue el ultimo pensamiento de naruto para que después kushina llegara.

–Ya fue suficiente naruto, ya no tienes a donde ir– le dijo kushina llegando con más soldados –Ahora entregate y dame la mochila con las técnicas de tu padre– le ordenó la reina y naruto nomas apretó los diente con furia.

–¡Estas loca si crees que te daré las técnicas de mi papá!– le respondió naruto con desesperación.

–Que diría tu padre al verte en esta situación– dijo la pelirroja un poco cabreada por las palabras del rubio.

–¡Eso debería decirlo yo!– dice naruto ya soltando lágrimas –¡Que diría mi papá si volviera de la muerte y que yo le dijera que tu lo mataste!– le término de decir naruto y apretó con fuerza el mango de un cuchillo de tres puntas que tenía en su mano derecha.

– _ **Maldito mocoso sabe demasiado, si ese pervertido se llega a enterar estaré metida en muchos problemas**_ – pensó kushina un poco nerviosa y no le quedó de otra más que dar la siguiente orden –¡Matenlo!– ordenó kushina sorprendiendo al rubio.

– ** _M...matarme_** – pensó naruto sorprendido, no pensó que su propia madre fuera a querer matarlo y no le quedó de otra más se que ver el acantilado y su mirada volvió a kushina –¡Pronto vengare la muerte de mi padre!– fue lo último que dijo naruto para lanzarse al acantilado y sorprendiendo a kushina porque no esperaba eso y sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

•

•

•

Naruto comenzó a abrir su ojos pesadamente y sentía que todo su cuerpo le dolía vio a varias direcciones y estaba en un lugar que parecía una gran cueva, trato de levantarse pero el abdomen le dolía como nunca y al fijarse vio que tenia un gran agujero en donde debería estar su abdomen y había una piedrita que estaba brillando cerrando lentamente la herida.

– **Sera mejor que no te muevas, humano** – dijo una gran voz gruesa y demoniaca asustando a naruto de paso.

–¡¿Q...quien d...dijo e...eso!?– pregunto naruto asustado y buscando el cuchillo de tres puntas.

– **Fui yo enano** – un gran zorro que era el doble de grande de una montaña comenzó a salir, tenía un pelaje naranja, unos colmillos que seguramente eran muy filosos y un delineó negro en su osico, unos ojos rojo con pupilas en línea y lo más notable del zorro eran las nueve colas detrás de y una cadena lo tenia amarrado por el cuello.

–¿T...tu que eres? ¿Que es lo que eres?– pregunto naruto tratando de levantarse.

– **Soy la persona que acaba de revivirte** – dijo el gran zorro.

–¿Persona?, eso te queda corto– le dijo el rubio –¡Mirate! ¡eres un animal gigante!- le dijo el rubio alterado.

– **Mocoso insolente, debería decir mínimo gracias** – le reclamo el zorro.

–Hmp...– naruto hizo un puchero hasta que recordó algo –Oye, ¿donde estan mis cosas?– pregunto el rubio.

– **Tus cosas están hasta el final de la cueva** – respondió el zorro y naruto trato de levantarse de nuevo – **Esperate a que la herida se cierre** – le dijo la gran bestia y naruto se acosto se nuevo, hubo un silencio se varios minutos y naruto decidió pregunta de nuevo.

–¿Como que me reviviste?– el zorro que también se había acostado abrió un ojo para ver a naruto y se dispuso a contarle a naruto.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _El gran zorro se encontraba o ir ese gran bosque de fuego y grandes rocas._

 _– **Tsk... si no fuera por esta cadena podría irme** – comento el zorro pero después vio algo que no esperaba – **¿** **Un niño?** – dijo el animal y se acercó, vio que el abdomen del niño era atravesado por una gran rama y vio que el niño temblaba un poco y después dejo de hacerlo – **Llegue en buen momento** – agarro la rama con una de sus colas y la lanzó por ahí, luego de su osico escupió una pequeña lacrima hacia el rubio – **Con eso vivirá** – luego vio el cuchillo del niño y tuvo una duda – **Sera pariente de minato** – fue lo último que dijo el zorro para después cargar al niño y sus cosas. _

_*Fin de flash back*_

– **Y eso paso** – termino de explicar el zorro – **Ahora tu respondeme algo, ¿eres algo de namikaze minato?** – pregunto el zorro.

–Si, es mi papa– le respondió naruto y el zorro asintió.

– **Bueno, quiero que me cuentes de tu vida** – le pidió el animal y naruto comenzo a contarle su corta vida – **Sabia que kushina era alguien despreciable pero eso es exagerar** – comento el zorro con odio hacia la reina pelirroja por haber matado a minato – **Tengo una gran deuda con minato, ¿estas preparado?** – pregunto el zorro.

–¿Preparado? ¿para que?– respondió preguntando el niño.

– **Para ser un bijuu slayer** – término de decir el zorro.

•

•

•

 ** _BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA SEA DE SU GUSTO,_** ** _APOYENME CON UN REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW._**

 ** _JA NE_**


End file.
